


The Peverell Kings

by mariusmalek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Atlantis, Avalon - Freeform, Diverging Paths, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Triple Champion, kings - Freeform, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariusmalek/pseuds/mariusmalek
Summary: The child Harry Potter discovers he is a long-lost Peverell King. What he does from there changes the face of the world.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something running through my mind. What if Harry Potter was always stronger than Tom Riddle? I've changed the story drastically, and to start the changes--Harry is a triple champion. Serious changes will happen later. I'm still editing, so only a glimpse until I feel the next chapter is ready.  
> As with everyone else, I own nothing Harry Potter, but the story changes are mine own.  
> Please forgive me for the LONG wait for my other story. It's locked on a computer that's not working right now. When it is, I will update. (All my ideas are on there with that one.)
> 
> Relationships will change, and new characters will become relevant later. The road to any relationship between the children and others is a LONG one.

The darkness of the night shrouded any living souls’ presence as an icy thick fog surrounded the middle of the road. A row of houses mostly dark from the late hour held little motion of occupants save for two. Even the cats and dogs out on the street were absent as the witching hour approached. The stillness of the air belied the flow of the mist upon the hard-cracked concrete. A night like no other, the events would alter the course of history for every magical being in the world. 

Three figures stood regally outside a small but comfy house in Godric’s Hollow. Proud and taller than the others stood a pale-skinned man with soft features, black hair and billowing but elegant black robes etched in purple lining. A three-headed dog sat obediently next to him watching the new mother and father in the little home. The woman next to him had long wavy golden hair over a silver robe with a green tunic. Her skin glowed in the night, but the colour changed every few seconds. No distinguishing race was apparent. 

The last stood almost as tall as the first in blue and white robes. His head was bald and golden.  
Manannán looked to his companions Chronus and Bedise. As his invisible mist hid them from view, Bedise turned to him. “We must be cautious, my friend. Omris is always trying to kill any and everything we plan. The child may be gifted, but she will turn his life to death if she can.”

“My dear lady, our Champion must know us. My mist will hide us until we are done. Chronus, do your eyes see any problem in the next hour?” Manannán asked his other friend.

Chronus’ deep beautiful but timeless eyes went a glowing white as he searched through the hour of time requested. As his eyes refocused on his friends, he spoke. “The murderess Omris will try for the parents once the vile creature steals into the home. If we speak to the little one first, they may yet live.”

“My friends, we must move now then. I fear something has spooked the rat into saying goodbye to his friends. That disgusting excuse of a wizard will be here momentarily.” Bedise cautioned her friends.

As one, their gracefully clad feet slid upon the ground and passed through the walls of the house. James was wearing a groove into the ground in the living room in worry. As the three floated up the stairs, they beheld Lily packing a bag with emergency supplies: An extra wand, potions, baby supplies and a strange looking map. When the three entered the nursery, baby Harry looked at them, smiled and cooed. He started reaching for Manannán for him to hold him in his arms.

With a quick look at Chronus, Manannán picked up baby Harry and held him close. Time slowed around them to a crawl, and they spoke to him ominously but with the gravest of concern.

“Little one, the next ten years will not be kind to you. But, if you want your parents to live, you must use the gifts you already possess. Our full gifts, you will receive when you’ve broken the two bindings that will occur soon. However, I bestow upon you a limited power over death.” Manannán handed the baby over to Bedise delicately after he finished. His face lit with a dazzling smile when the baby cooed at him.

“Oh, my lovely. We can’t visit you until the bindings are gone, that is true. However, you will never be alone, even when living with those foul humans. You will find your first companion when you get lost. She will help guide you, and she will lead you to your second companion. Always be true to yourself, my lovely.” Then, after Harry placed his hand on her cheek, Bedise handed him over to Chronus.

“My little warrior, we will meet again when the moon turns full and purple. You will have all your gifts muted, but shortly before we are reunited, your full power will fill your soul. Know that we will be thinking of you and love you dearly. You are our Champion for all time. The only gift I can give you for now is that of remembrance. May time always heal you and help you.”

When Chronus finished, he handed the baby back to Manannán. As the loving being of Death placed the baby back in his crib, a knock resounded through the little home. “We must take our leave now Champion, but never forget us. We are always around if you only but look. And remember, Life is the killer.” As James slowly went to get the door, Death, Fate and Time disappeared from the house. Baby Harry started bawling his shining emerald eyes out missing them already.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I have several more written, but I'm still editing. And while I have most of it in my head up to several years later, I'm open to some suggestions. Updates will come sporadically.

James answered the door as a chill ran over his body. His form turned to the hall, and he felt a presence pass through the room. Opening the door wide, he tried to usher Peter into the house. However, the man stayed at the door.

“Peter, what are you doing here? I thought we were all on watch. Voldemort was said to be out tonight recruiting and killing Muggle-borns.”

“I’m so sorry about this James.” A look of deep sorrow etched his face into an ugly visage of his normal stoic figure. Peter stayed in the doorway, and he turned his head to face the outside. “James, Lily and Harry Potter can be found at the white house in the middle of Godric’s Hollow.” He spoke the fidelius code to seemingly nothing.

The moment the fidelius broke for Voldemort, Lily rushed into the baby’s room. A wash of lost magic settled over the home. Just as she was moving to take away Harry from the crib, James yelled out.

“Lily!  Get Harry and leave!!”

Knowing this was it, Lily grabbed Harry quickly and attempted to apparate. She felt herself flicker for a second, but then her cells slammed back into the same spot. With a momentary sickness, she regained her balance and pulled out her wand.

Downstairs, the withered old Voldemort shimmered into existence. His black hood concealed his ancient and thin greyish skin. His black eyes shone with triumph, and he entered the house with his wand drawn. Flicking a silent spell about the room, everything on the floor moved out of his path. “Thank you, Peter. You may leave now. Await my return for your reward.” He said as the rat scurried away speedily.

James knew he couldn’t beat the Dark Lord in a duel. James also knew more advanced magic than Peter and even Sirius, but the elder evil outmatched him in almost every subject. However, he might be able to give Lily enough time to leave. He could feel the anti-apparition wards settle into place, though it didn’t appear as if Voldemort cast anything. No popping out of this the easy way then. With a pull, he flicked his wand into his hand from his wrist holster and cast the strongest shielding spell he could think of for the battle of his life.

Back upstairs, a brilliant intelligence shone from Harry’s eyes. He could see the scene with his father taking place with his mind’s eye. The vile wretch was sending a Crucio at him. With only love in his heart, Harry increased the power of his father’s shield spell to block all the but the only spell that could pierce it. He watched as his mother tried tying together enough sheets to lower them to the ground, so they could make a run for it. In a fight or flight mode, she resorted to her muggle upbringing.

Refocusing, the baby saw the twisted dark creature casting Crucio after Crucio. Then, he cast a Fiendfyre to destroy everything around the man. The swirling form of a deformed red and black snake engulfed the whole of the living room and half the staircase. The blue and white sparks of the shield stopped what the fire licked as everything reduced all into ash; but the shield still held impossibly strong. It shimmered gold as it even kept the heat from blistering his father. As the Avada Kedavra flicked towards James, Harry pulled as hard as he could, and James disappeared as if he disintegrated into nothing from the spell. A green gem appeared in little Harry’s tiny baby hands. He started crying to get his mother’s attention. She wouldn’t have the time to get away. He knew this. He’d have to do the same for her if she were to survive. He’d heed the words of Death.

As Lily heard the fire crackling and popping as well as the explosion from downstairs, she knew James was gone. She didn’t feel him die as she thought she would, but his presence was no longer felt by her heart. There was no more time. He was coming. She ran to Harry and cuddled him until the door blew apart in a shower of splinters. With baby Harry secure in the crib, she turned to face her worst fear: the demise of her family.

“You cannot have him! You can kill me, but you can never have him!” She shrieked to try to alleviate her fears.

“All I want is the brat! Give him over, and you will live.” The Dark Lord hissed entering the room.

“You will never lay a finger on him, NO!”

“Move you stupid little mudblood! Get out of my way!”

“Never. Even if you kill me, you can never have him.” She said almost in a whisper. Three. One of the greatest numbers in magic. Her third defiance created a binding ritual that cast a protective ward within Harry’s very blood. As the killing curse flew at her, she felt something grab hold of her. Turning only her eyes to Harry, she knew somehow, he was saving her. With some miracle of magic, her one-year-old baby held the magic to save her family from the killing curse. The green light fizzled with the protective magic that transformed his mother.

Another green gem appeared in Harry’s little baby hands a split second later. Both parents saved, he turned to look at his eternal tormentor. Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

“You? You are my undoing? Unlikely. You are just the baby of a mudblood! Pity I couldn’t save your mother for Severus. Time to die, little Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!!” He screamed the spell at the child.

As the spell compacted with the powerful energy Harry sent at it, it rebounded at the darkest wizard in half a century. Along with an impressive explosion behind the evil magic user, his skin melted, his clothes disintegrated and his demonic soul split in half as one part fled the home screeching in terror and agonizing pain. The other flung itself at little Harry and sliced a cursed scar upon his forehead. As it twisted and embedding itself upon the baby’s soul and core, Harry felt half of his magic, strength and intelligence disappear in a moment. The darkest of magics bound half of who Harry was behind the constraints of a Horcrux. Evil pulsating magic oozed from his core and soul bleeding his spirit as it fed.

Before the meddling Dumbledore appeared in his room, Omris materialized. Smiling vilely, she gazed at the baby looking at her. She wore a meagre negligee that barely covered the skin of her upper body. Her long pale arms held several bracelets, rings and tattoos. Her skin clinging pants nearly revealed everything, and her stiletto heels boosted her height to about 5’10. Her neon blue hair flowed to her waist, and it waved into Harry’s face as she looked him over closely. As much as this represented her, it was not her true appearance. Even the baby could tell this.

“This child defeated that creature? Well, I’ll get you someday too, you little wretch. No one escapes the death that Life gives them! I’ll be seeing you soon, I think. Can’t even survive childhood without someone wanting to kill you.” She stood and laughed malevolently. As she dematerialized, a pop sounded with Dumbledore appearing exactly where she was.

As he scanned the baby with the Elder wand, he realized what Tom did. “Well, we can’t have that interfering with you. A nasty bit of magic that. I’m sorry, Harry. I hope if you ever find out, you’ll forgive me, but we can’t let him live through you.”

He waived his ill-gotten Elder wand over the baby. It took every last ounce of his magic to bind the rest of his magic, soul and intelligence, but after several excruciating minutes fighting the baby’s resistance, he’d managed it. Dumbledore gaped at the child. If this was how powerful he was, it was no wonder the Dark Lord wanted him dead. He’d need to watch the wizard and ensure another Dark Lord didn’t arise just as powerful and evil. With the personality and intelligence of a toddler little older than he was then, Harry looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. He then cooed at the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my start slightly changed, the whole of everything will go off differently. Even if some things remain the same. Please know, I don't plan on doing everything at Hogwarts. Much of the story will happen outside of the school. The child is a King after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's only a first taste. I hope it's well received. Let me know what you think--but this story is pretty locked for ideas. I doubt any changes are possible.


End file.
